1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a package, more particularly to a package for receiving an article and for mounting removably within a computer housing, and an assembly having the computer housing, the article, and the package.
2. Description of the Related Art
A computer system is usually provided with a heat sink to dissipate heat inside the system. The packaging cost and transport fee of the heat sink form a specific portion of the overall manufacturing costs. Currently, there are two methods for packaging the heat sink: single packaging and industrial packaging. In the single packaging method, heat sinks are first packed individually in a carton, after which they are put in a packing box for transport. Although this method allows the heat sinks to be individually sold or delivered, the packaging cost and transport fee thereof are high. In the industrial packaging method, the heat sinks are directly placed on a tray, after which the tray is put on a packing box for transport. However, in this case, the heat sinks can only be delivered to the factory for assembly, and cannot be individually sold or delivered.
Therefore, the area of improvement that the present invention focuses on is that related to realizing a structural design which can overcome the disadvantages of the single and industrial packaging methods.